Let her go
by Sweat Blueberry
Summary: Algunas personas no saben lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden...


Bien, solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,  
solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,  
solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.  
Solo sabes que has estado bien (alto, en una buena racha),  
cuando te sientes de bajón.  
Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,  
solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar,  
y la dejas marchar.

-Jack te amo- dijo la pelirroja al albino y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte. Este solo sonrio –Yo también Merida- y levanto su rostro para plantarse un beso.

Mirando fijamente el fondo de tu vaso,  
esperando el día en que hagas durar un sueño,  
pero los sueños llegan despacio y se van tan rápido.

La ves cuando cierras los ojos,  
tal vez un día entenderás por qué  
todo lo que tocas, de seguro que se muere.

Jack viajaba y se topó con una torre donde estaba una chica de cabello color amarillo.

-Hola

-Oh, Jack Frost

-Crees en mi?

-Claro tontito

Desde ese día ellos se veían diariamente y sin falta. Era un dia nevado donde Rapunzel se acerca a Jack y le planta un beso en los labios. –Jack…- se escucho una voz distante y volteo a ver y vio a la pelirroja y le dijo –Merida que haces aquí- le grito –Yo… yo… solo te extrañaba- y salio corriendo de ahí tropieza y antes de caer siente como algo la sostiene…

Bien, solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,  
solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,  
solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.  
Solo sabes que has estado bien, cuando te sientes de bajón.  
Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,  
solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.

Ya pasaron 4 años desde el incidente con Merida, Jack no se atormenta hasta que va a visitar a la mujer que ama y no la ve en su torre

-A donde rayos se fue?

Mirando fijamente al techo en la oscuridad,  
el mismo sentimiento viejo y vacío en tu corazón  
porque el amor viene despacio y se va tan rápido.

Bien, la ves cuando te quedas dormido,  
pero nunca para acariciar y nunca para quedarse,  
porque la quisiste demasiado  
y te zambulliste demasiado profundo

Va por todo el reino corona y llega a la catedral donde se encuentra a Rapunzel a punto de casarse con otro hombre castaño y alto con cuerpo bien formado –No…- dijo el

Bien, solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,  
solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,  
solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.  
Solo sabes que has estado bien, cuando te sientes de bajón.  
Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,  
solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.  
y la dejas marchar,  
y la dejas marchar,  
bien, la dejas marchar.

Jack vagando por el bosque recuerda a aquella pelirroja que fue suya por 2 meses.

**FLASHBACK**

-Jack por que me sigues?

-Porque me dijiste "Sigue tus sueños"

La pelirroja se voltea a verlo y le sonríe y le planta un beso en la mejilla

…

-Hola princesa (rodeando su cintura)

-Jack te he dicho que no me llames asi!

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes no me podría enojar con alguien tan especial para mi

…

-Ven conmigo donde no hay responsabilidades ni lecciones. Donde no eres una princesa…

-Puedes hacer eso?

…

-Tú quieres besarme, quieres abrazarme, quieres amarme, quieres que salgamos, tú quieres…

Merida fue interrumpida por un corto beso en los labios.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Porque solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,  
solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,  
solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.  
Solo sabes que has estado bien, cuando te sientes de bajón.  
Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,  
solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.

Las campanas sonaban en Dunbronch, había pasado una boda donde la princesa estaba csada con alguien que la amaba y la respetaba quien la había salvado de morir hace 4 años, alguien que sabia como volar… pero no era Jack era Hiccup el líder vikingo que paseaba por ahí… fue cuando encontraron el amor y algo crecio en ellos. Cuando Jack llego era tarde la persona que so lo amaba en verdad se había ido…

-La perdí para siempre, no supe valorar lo que tenia… -dijo Jack cuando vio como la princesa salía con un castamño alto y con un niño en brazos

Porque solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,  
solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,  
solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.  
Solo sabes que has estado bien, cuando te sientes de bajón.  
Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,  
solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.  
y la dejas marchar…


End file.
